rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Avaricia
What Is It, Where is it, and What is on it? Avaricia is a 100% land scaled area. It is a tropical, uncharted island located south of Lumbridge. It is mainly made up of a settlement of people that have been shipwrecked, though there are natives that have varying attitudes toward the settlers. The island is mainly thick jungle. There is a small island to the southwest of the island. This is where the settlers commonly stay. This island has a small bridge to the main island and has a building on it. This building is for smoking meats and storing food. To the north of this island is a dock with four waka canoes. To the south is a ship owned by a pirate captain that joined forces with the settlement. Under this small island is an underground cave. On the main island side of the bridge is a tower. This tower has wooden sides, but is protected by a moderately thick shield of earth. This tower has two floors, and the top floor has a brewery in it. This cave has four buildings currently in it, and is slowly expanding. In the southern middle part of the island, directly east of the bridged island, is a quarry. This quarry contains various ores such as mithril, adamantite, silver, coal, and more! This quarry also has a mine shaft right next to it, for more intricate mining. Outside of this quarry is a small forge and anvil. In between the quarry and the bridged island is a lake. This lake contains various fish that are not seen on the mainland. In the midst of the thick jungle, there is a hut. One of the people in the settlement built this because they like to live off the land and hates things that are not made by hand. There are also various animals here, called Graahks. They are spined and have thick hide. This is the only big game on the island. Between the bridged island and main island is a small river. This river has a fishing net across it to catch any fish that choose to go down it. The Founding The founding of Avaricia was an interesting one. It was founded by Zamphere Alcyone and Daezjon. They were both from a mercenary group stationed in Varrock, called Avarice. They were having drinks one time when vyres attacked the city. They holed up in the basement of the Blue Moon Inn. One day they had enough and sneaked out. they fashioned a crude canoe, and went down the River Lum, aiming for Lumbridge. They overshot lumbridge, and their canoe sank. they were then washed to the north shores of Avaricia. They wondered through the jungle and found the small island with a tower and bridge. This is where they decided to start the settlement. Members Zamphere Alcyone Age: 22, Religion: Anti-Zamorakian Zamphere was born in the midst of Morytania. He was tithed by the foul creatures that live here, just like his family. He was given a crossbow and katana for his birthday one year. The katana was made of silverthril. He used these to hunt for the family. When coming home from hunting one night, he found his family slaughtered by a werewolf. He then proceeds to go on a rampage and kills seven werewolves in a few years. He was almost killed by one werewolf, and was sent to Varrock to rehabilitate. He heard humors of his brother living here and found out he was alive. Turns out that his brother started a mercenary group called Avarice, and he joined it. After much time in this group, vyres attacked the city. He and his fellow mercenary, Daezjon, escaped to the basement of the Blue Moon Inn. After much time here, they escaped from the River Lum, headed to Lumbridge. They missed Lumbridge, and their canoe sank. They landed on an uncharted island. They explored it and found a bridge and tower. Here they decided to begin a settlement. When they tried thinking of a name their lack of creativity showed, and named it after their former mercenary group. Violet D'kyure Age:20 religion: none. Violet was born in Varrock to a simple family. Her mother was an avrage farm wife and her father awas soldier turned mercenary. Her family worked hard to be able to afford to send her for some simple schooling, which taught her to read and wright. After being educated she turned to the woods and found she was rather skilled at surviving in the wild. She taught herself how to make clothing, weapons, hatchets and so on using only basic materials. One day her and an old friend were bragging to one another about their achevements and the two made a bet that wound up getting violet captured by a vyre. After days of being beaten, burned, and otherwise psychologically tormented and scared. Her guard had decided to let her go to spite another vyre and so she escaped. Bloody and beaten with a broken ankle and two large chops in her arm she limped home to Varrock, where she met a man named Doc. He offered her protection and, eventully ,a safe place to live. Avaricia became her new home and she does her best to try and make it the best place she possibly can by providing hand made goods and clothing to the residents who request it. She now hunts for her pelts on the island and creates clothes out of them and has become the all around handyman ... without the being a man part. Mir Aggarwal Age: 28, Religion: Worshipper of the Earth Mir, grew up in the Earth. When she was a girl she left her family by accident, fascinated by workers clearing a mine close to rimmington. She spent almost all of her time underground, collecting rocks and ores, which she eventually learned to craft into metals, even more precious to her. She eventually mastered her trades, and left across the seas to find new lands with rare ores. She woke up one morning, after dreaming in her cabin about crafting a magnificent sword, on a beach on Avaricia. She wandered around for a while, meeting Zamphere, Violet and Daezjon at their camp. Her absolute lack of social skills and charisma prompted her to demand to know if, and where they had rocks to mine. She was granted permission, by Zamphere to construct a quarry and workshop on the island, where she spends almost all of her time gathering rocks and smithing them into useful tools, supplies and weapons, as well as improving the existing ones the settlers already had on the island. Daezjon (Jarvan Veigar) Jaractan Age:27, Religion:Is too drugged up to care Daezjon was born to a merchant family, living in a mansion near Port Sarim until his teenage years. When he was 16, his parents were killed by a bunch of bandits. Daezjon invited them to his house for negotiations about what to do with the bodies. When they were in the house, he set the house on fire and watched them burn. One of them, called William, managed to get away and hide from him for a few years. Daezjon hunted him for years, killing people in bar fights and other small fights, until Daezjon finally found him after 9 years of hunting. William died very easily, leaving Daezjon without a purpose. After 2 years of heavy drinking and more killing, Daezjon joined Avarice, meeting Anidas, Kodred, and Zamphere. After doing a few contracts for Avarice, Daezjon went to fix his house, repairing it into something looking like a big shack, but still better than nothing. Then shit got real. Daezjon heard about going to the mist in Lumbridge, and he joined a group going to go there. After being teleported into a realm called Kinshollow, they met a man named Bastian. While on a tour of the area, a very large wolf attacked the group. Others managed to avoid the wolf as it jumped on them, but Daezjon wasn't fast enough and was jumped on by the wolf. As others tried to kill the wolf and failed, a Kharidian sent his pet Kalphite to kill the wolf, succeeding and saving Daezjons life. A few days later at dinner, the group realised that Bastian was a murderer,and the possible creator of the mists. After killing him, the realm started to crash, causing the citizens to panic and gather outside. As others were actually looking for a teleport to Gielinor, Daezjon was looting houses. After returning to Gielinor, Daezjon went further into his insanity, becoming more violent and changing his mood extremely often. After the Vyres came to Varrock, Daez and Zamphere managed to escape with a canoe, but ended up arriving on an uncharted island. Daez found a blackleaved plant he calls Thanathine, and without knowing what it does, he accidentally overdosed on it causing a temporary coma. After waking up,he bacame addicted on it,causing severe panic attacks. Daez leads the currently non-existent Avarician army. Doc Age: Unknown (Around 20), Religion: Unknown Doc arrived on the island washed up on the shore, he likes to keep his past in the past and focuses on the present. He is trying to be as much help as he can and tends to try to make things that make life there easy for others. He has a large amount of golems he makes do most of his work such as mining or cutting trees. He is very productive and works fast but when it truly matters he will take his time to do a better job. He gets the nickname Doc from being very well educated in the human body and an all around smart guy but very few people on the island know his actual name. What he is all around best at is magic and tends to use it for crazy things or even things that you would probably be able to do easier with your hands. Sarac Silvic AKA: Sarah SilverCategory:LocationCategory:Custom Content Age:16. Religion: Other Sarac was born deep in the desert as her mother was held captive there by the Mahjjarat Anubus as he was punishing the Icyene by making her birth a child of his own, then after his child's birth he would kill the Icyene, being as she was alone at the time of birth the Icyene Zaylia Silvic had Given the newborn girl her name of Silvic to defy Anubus. Soon enough the Icyene escaped the Desert hold with her daughter and fled to a Saradomist abbey and had hidden away her daughter there leaving her in the hands of the sisters but after she left for Varrock she was abducted and captured by Saradomin to get her to spill information about the child which she did not give, about 4 years after Sarac was left in the abbey being raised by the sisters an angry Anubus stormed into the abbey slaughtering the sisters until he had found his daughter which he took her back into the desert hold he had renamed her Sarah Silver but to Serac she knew her true name but followed with her fathers commands and teachings as she was soon pulled from the deadly desert to a more fertile environment where he taught her the ancient magicks as well as the modern and lunar magicks but Serac took a more intrest in the art of Woodcutting as she soon came to become an expert and master in the skill Anubus saw this he would fashion her a machete of great power which she came to use and love as her tool for woodcutting, but soon enough as the years went on he had her charted on a ship for morytania but soon then a storm would crash her ship onto the shores of avarice and she was cut and bleeding to death when she met Zamphere which he did rescue her from the shipwreck and healed her and she would soon become a member of this island. Sarac has two sides to her one of the Icyene which makes her calm and humble but a Mahjjarat side which is wild and unstable constantly asking her to murder everyone and rub the blood of the dead on her body as she sleeps on their carcasses, but she manages to hold this side at bay calming herself and is under secret command of Zamphere for the acting moments.